1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher that is convenient in use.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher is to wash dishes and dry the washed dishes by spraying washing water pumped by a washing pump onto the dishes received in a rack.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a general dishwasher according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the dishwasher 10 includes a tub 11, upper and lower racks 16 and 17, upper and lower nozzles 14 and 15, and a water guide 12. The tub 11 constitutes the exterior of the dishwasher 10 and has therein a space for receiving and washing dishes. A door for opening and closing an inner space of the tub 11 is provided at a front side of the tub 11.
The upper and lower racks 16 and 17 are respectively disposed at an inner upper portion and an inner lower portion of the tub 11, for receiving the dishes. A sump is disposed below the lower rack 17. The sump stores washing water used for washing the dishes. The sump is connected with a pump for pumping the washing water. The pump sucks the washing water stored in the sump and then pumps the washing water at a high pressure. The pumped washing water is transferred upward along the water guide 12.
A top nozzle 13 and the upper nozzle 14 are respectively disposed above and below the upper rack 16, and the lower nozzle 15 is disposed below the lower rack 17. The upper and lower nozzles 14 and 15 are connected with the water guide.
Accordingly, when the dishes are received in the upper and lower racks 14 and 15, the door is closed and a power is applied to the dishwasher 10, the washing water is pumped by the pump. The pumped washing water passes through the water guide 12 and is sprayed onto the dishes received in the upper and lower racks 16 and 17 through the nozzles 13, 14 and 15.
However, the related art dishwasher has the following drawbacks:
First, since the racks are provided at two places inside the tub, the inner space of the tub cannot be sufficiently utilized; and
Secondly, since the racks do not have a space for receiving dishes having a small volume such as spoon and chopsticks bristolfashion, it is problematic to separately install a receiving tool in a space of the racks.